The Lamb and the Bear
by Namine94
Summary: BxEm. What if Bella moved because something bad happened to her? What if Edward had a biological twin who likes a nomad? EdxR, EmxB, AxJ, JamesxOC. Lemons in later chapters... eventually. Not edited, no beta, sorry!


Nam: wow I haven't written anything in awhile. Well here's chapter 1 of my new story. EmxB flame I could care less.

Angel: Namine doesn't own Twilight or any of the characters or the song Bye Bye - Mariah Carey.

* * *

Forks. The small rainey town in Washington, that I haven't been to in two years, is going to become my home for the first time in fifteen years. My name is Isabella Swan, I am 17 and I am moving to Forks to give my mom, Renee, and her husband, Phil, time to be on thier own and do the newlywed thing while I reconnect with my dad Charlie. My mom tells me I don't have to go, but I know that I have to, if not for her then for my sanity. Her and Phil take me to the airport and we say our goodbyes at the security check in. She tells me not to do anything stupid and to call and e-mail her whenever I can and that she loves me. I smile the fake smile I've been wearing for the past four months and tell her I will and that I love her too. You see there's another reason I'm running to Forks that even me hairbrained, bestfriend mother doesn't even know. Four months ago when I was walking home from school a boy named Chris stopped me and pulled me into an ally. That day I lost my virginity, but I fear I may have lost even more than that. I haven't had a period in four months, but I know I'm not pregnant because I've taken a test every week. The day I was raped I not only lost my virginity but I lost the ability to have children. Only one person knows any of this and that's my friend Megan who covered for me for a week while I healed. Even now I'm still not fully healed but I hope going to Forks will at least heal me mentally a little bit. I sit on the plane, thankfully not having anyone sitting next to me, and the captain says that we'll be in Seattle in ten minutes and for us to fasten out seatbelts. I get off the plane and wait to get on to the plane to Port Angles. The flight to Port Angles only took two hours, for which I was very thankful considering I was sitting between two males. I was jumpy and couldn't wait to get off the damn plane.

"Bells," Charlie called and walked over to me giving me and akward one armed hug. "Lets go get your stuff and get you home your first day of school's tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't make it later I tried but Mrs. Cope somehow talked me into getting you to start tomorrow."

I smiled that fake smile and said, "It's fine dad, I was gonna ask you if I could start tomorrow anyway, get out of the house you know?" He nodded glad I understood and we left to go get me two suitcases. "Mom and I pooled money and bought some Forks worthy clothes," I said rubbing the back of my head, "and she sent some things on ahead they should be here tomorrow according to to the package tracker." He nodded again and grabbed my bags. We walked out to that monstrosity of a police cruiser and left home. _'I really need to get a car, there's no way in hell I'm showing up in this I think I'd rather die,' _I thought shaking my head slightly. We pulled up to the never changing house that for somereason had a semi-new car in the driveway. "Hey Cha-Dad who's car is that? Is someone here?"

He smiled to me, "How do you like it Bells? That's your house warming present."

My mouth dropped. "You.... You got me a car?" I asked, he just nodded and took my bags inside as I went to inspect the car. I whistled it was a 1990 Chevy S10 Pickup, in really good shape for being as older then I was. It had a regular cab and longbed with 4WD, 4.3L 160 hp V6 engine, 4 speed automatic overdrive and got about 19 miles per gallon and someone had figured out a way to install a brand new CD player with mp3/IPOD hookup. "Perfect," I whisper running my hand over the hood after I had put it back down. I walked into the house with my first genuine smile in four months. "It's the most perfect car ever. Thanks dad," I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back akwardly. "I'm going to unpack somethings, get ready for school and go to bed. I'm not hungry I ate on the plane and amazingly the airplane food wasn't to crappy. Love ya see ya tomorrow." I ran out of the room before he could reply. As I unpacked I started singing Bye Bye by Maria Caryey when I pulled out a picture of my grandmother from my moms side.

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

_[Chorus:]_  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

(Bye Bye _[3x]_)  
Bye bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

_[Chorus]_

(bye bye bye bye bye bye _[3x]_)  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

_[Chorus]_

I looked up and Charlie was standing there wide eyed, "Bells... I didn't know you could sing. I'm sorry about your grandma Bells. You should sing that for the Talent Show the tryouts are tomorrow after school. If you end up doing it there'll be ten dollars on the table in the morning. Think about it. Love ya Bells, sleep tight." I blushed as he walked out of the room. I looked around and notticed I was done unpacking and it was ten. I climbed into bed and couldn't help but think what tomorrow would bring, would I make friends? Could I tell anyone about the rape? Could I get over it mentally? Tomorrow was going to be a ver fun and intersting day, because I was gonna try out for the talent show.

* * *

Nam: So?

Angel: What did you think?

Nam: Review and tell me if I should continue or just leave it I really need to know what you think.


End file.
